On hiatus
by Scribbles4Fun12
Summary: It is the 99th Hunger Games and 30 tributes, one courageous man and woman, each from the 16 Districts shall gather in a game to fight each other to the death until one victor remains.Who shall the victor be? Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in their favours... Warning! Contains violence, gore, swearing and sad scenes
1. Chapter 1

_Soon they'll arrive..._

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games!" A tall purple-skinned man spoke almost cheerfully into a microphone on a balcony, his mature male voice echoing across the Capital as 30 different animatronics in outfits stood in rows of parade floats below him.

_To kill and thrive..._

_6_

Tributes stood on metal circles that were surrounded by blue fluids and invisible mines that would stay there until the countdown were to end.

_5_

The Careers stood on the plates, strong and confident with their murderous gazes never leaving the island in the center of the arena that would hold the Cornacopia and limited piles of supplies important for their survival.

_4_

The animatronics pricked their ears attentively for the bell and wagged their tails slowly behind them.

_3_

They'd exchange each other threatening or worried looks and quickly looked away, bloodthirsty at the weapons they'd soon get to but not without a fight.

_2_

The Career tributes growled at their opponents aggressively and defensively, causing some of them to step back with surprised faces while more brave ones would stand their ground and give glares instead.

_1_

They'd place their forepaws together and pointed them at the water below, their bodies in a half breached position.

_Ding!_

Animatronics were screeching at each other as their blood spilled everywhere and weapons were thrown across the arena.

_Only one will remain..._

"Watch out for _them_..." A brown-haired man with a blue security cap warned a white and black-spotted dog.

"W-What do you mean..._them_...?" The dog responded with curiousity in her blue eyes.

A bunny animatronic tribute with their fur all rottened and tattered, the top portion of their face and their entire left arm ripped off, limped their way towards other tributes who would scream with shock at what had happened to him and have themselves killed by this beast.

"The _Withertations_..."

**SKREEEEE!**

A golden bear animatronic equiped a bow and pushed one arrow back on the string of the weapon, letting the arrow fly across to it's target.

_**Five Nights At Hunger Games**_

_**Coming soon...**_


	2. Need OCs

**A/N:Hello readers and this is my second story called:Five Nights At Hunger Games, and no this isn't a chapter this is just some news: since theres meant to be 30 characters and 16 Districts, i'll be accepting OCs from 12 Districts here is the form and pick your OCs/Districts(You can't be in Districts 1,2,3 and 4 because im adding the Toy animatronics in with the other animatronics-except for Marionette cuz of a reason that i can't tell you due to spoilers-) And also there's 10 Careers but i'll be accepting only 5 Career 's no human tributes but there's humans(Security Gaurds) as the tributes' mentors and if your OC is a human but you want them as a mentor for one of the 12 districts, PM you've typed the finished form in the reviews afterwards, i'll announce when the submission is closed and i'll also type in the next chapter after the announcement about whose OCs are in this story or what luck! :D(Hopefully that made sense)**

**District 5(Golden Freddy is a District 5 tribute as well):**

**Girl tribute Name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

Traits:

Age:(Has to be either 12-18 years of age)

Abilities(What talent they have):

Weapons:(No guns and RPGs or Gernades)

Career?:

**Male tribute name:Golden Freddy**

Animal:Bear

Appearance:Tall scrawny figure, golden hat and eyes.

Traits:Calm, patient, sneaky

Abilities:Stealth, ability to climb trees

Age:16

Weapons:Daggers, bow

Career?:Yes

**District 6 (Adding my new OC, Daniella , for the girl tribute spot):**

**Girl tribute name:Daniella**

Animal:Dalmation

Appearance:White coat, black spots dappled everywhere on her eyes.

Traits:Wise, prefers not to team.

Abilites:Camoflauge, speed

Age:15

Weapons:War Axe

Career?:No

**Male tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

Traits:

Abilites:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**District 7**

**Male tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

Traits:

Abilites:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**Girl tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

traits:

Abilities:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**District 8**

**Male tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

Traits:

Abilites:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**Girl tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

traits:

Abilities:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**District 9**

**Male tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

Traits:

Abilites:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**Girl tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

traits:

Abilities:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**District 10**

**Male tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

Traits:

Abilites:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**Girl tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

traits:

Abilities:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**District 11**

**Male tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

Traits:

Abilites:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**Girl tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

traits:

Abilities:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**District 12**

**Male tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

Traits:

Abilites:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:

**Girl tribute name:**

Animal:

Appearance:

traits:

Abilities:

Age:

Weapons:

Career?:


	3. Tribute Results(So far)

**A/N:Hello guys, here are the OCs who made it so far.**

* * *

**District 5:**

**Cleo(C) LDRF890**

* * *

**District 6:**

**Daniella(C) Me**

**(The male tribute spot is still open)**

* * *

**District 7:**

**Willow(C) Cotton-Kitty**

**(Male tribute spot open)**

* * *

**District 8:**

**(Both spots are open)**

* * *

**District 9:**

**(Both spots are open)**

* * *

**District 10:**

**Katherine(C) Moonflower**

**(Male tribute spot open)**

* * *

**District 11:**

**(Both spots are open)**

* * *

**District 12:**

**Shadow(C) PhoenixInTheShadows**

**Charlotte(C) Cwine**


	4. More OCs results

**A/N:*Facepalm* Damnit! I added 12 districts but I needed 16, ugh! Anyways, here are more OCs that made it in this story (For now...) and I'll make sure that there's 16 districts this time! What a fail for me...XD btw plz don't get mad if you aren't chosen.**

* * *

**District 6**

**Male Tribute Spot:Oswald (C) starseeker339**

* * *

**District 7:(Male tribute spot still open)**

* * *

**District 8:(Female tribute spot open)**

**Male Tribute spot:Chase (C) Hollyshadow the medicine cat**

* * *

**District 9:**

**Male Tribute: Tyblood (C) alienlover64**

**Female tribute:Lyra (C) Hollyshadow the medicine cat**

* * *

**District 10(Both spots open):**

* * *

**District 11:**

**Male tribute spot:EB (C) ILoveDove**

**Female tribute spot:Kat (C) Abby V**

* * *

**District 13:(Open for both tributes)**

**District 14:(Open for both tributes)**

**District 15:(Open for both tributes)**

**District 16:(Open for both tributes)**


	5. Districts 7, 8, 10, 13, 14, 15 and 16

District 7(Closed):

Male tribute spot:Nickolas (C) FoxyBite1987

* * *

District 8(Closed):

Female spot: Panther Animatronic (C) Penny

* * *

District 10(Closed, forgot that there was a female oc):

Lester (C) Cotton-kitty

Katherine (C) Moonflower

* * *

District 13(They may not be opposite genders but I placed them in just to be fair, Closed):

Clara (C) LanaDelReyFan890

Lavina (C) TrappedInGears

* * *

District 14:

Female spot(I think they are female): Alexandra (C) Nightmaregama

Male spot open

* * *

District 15(Closed):

shai kodokuna (C) Shai Kodokuna

shiawasena kodokuna (C) Shai Kodokuna

* * *

District 16:

Female spot: Maddie (C) Hollyshadow

Male spot: Open

**A/N:We are almost there! Soon I'll finally write the story.**


End file.
